


Basicamente soy Gay

by ChainedKura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedKura/pseuds/ChainedKura
Summary: Dan está editando su video de salida del closet cuando lo invade una profunda tristeza. Por suerte para él, cuenta con Phil Lester de su lado que hará todo lo que esté dentro de sus posibilidades para hacer sentir mejor a su pareja.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Basicamente soy Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Basically I'm Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709778) by [ChainedKura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedKura/pseuds/ChainedKura)



> Este es mi primer Phanfic, espero les guste.
> 
> Un gran agradecimiento a [**DaenaBlackfyre**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre) y [**AnnieDeOdair**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair) quienes me apoyaron en el proceso de escritura y Betearon este fic. Chequeen sus historias son dos escritoras increibles.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Esto es meramente una práctica de escritura creativa, todo lo escrito aquí es estrictamente ficción. No conozco ningún detalle sobre el vínculo real entre D&P, ni está en mi interés indagar sobre el mismo.

— _Finalmente tengo que confrontar y aceptar esto… Soy gay…_  
Sin importar cuantas veces haya tenido que escuchar su propia voz diciéndolo, esa frase siempre estaría acompañada de muchas emociones. Ya fuese mientras armaba el guión del tan postergado video, grabándolo o en las incontables horas de edición. El daño que esa simple palabra genera en su vida. Todo el dolor arraigado en esas tres letras. Un profundo vacío en su pecho y una maraña en la boca del estómago, crece lentamente mientras, mirando sin mirar, la filmación de su último video continúa reproduciéndose.  
— _Oh mira, no exploté de repente._  
La broma, hecha para aliviar la tensión, no llega a sus oídos. Debería continuar editando, agregando las hermosas ilustraciones que Héctor le había proporcionado, pero en este momento, sus emociones no se lo permiten. De repente una húmeda sensación acaricia su mejilla y así, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Dan se encuentra llorando. Llorando por la historia de ese pequeño niño que tanto tuvo que sufrir, llorando por su propia historia. Llorando por esa maldita palabra, esas tres letras que definirían gran parte de su vida. Los recuerdos invaden su mente, el bullying y acoso constante. Los años de sentirse inadecuado e incorrecto. El miedo a la invasión de su privacidad, a que, por un simple capricho del internet, todos sus vínculos se enteraran de su gran secreto, de su gran vergüenza. Sabe que no es algo de estar avergonzado. O al menos ahora, después de años terapia y trabajo lo sabe, pero eso no importa en este momento.  
Dan siempre ha sido una persona que no expresa abiertamente sus emociones, o por lo menos las negativas, ocultándose en una fachada de sarcasmo y humor de auto-desprecio. Esa siempre fue su manera de hacer frente al dolor. Pero en la oscura soledad de la habitación destinada a trabajar en sus videos, no existe la necesidad de tales máscaras. En ese único momento, de completa quietud, puede expresar sus emociones sin las usuales restricciones. Y así Dan continúa llorando, dejando que sus emociones rebalsen, dejando que ese agujero negro que siente en su pecho continúe creciendo y absorviendolo todo. La erguida posición que toma en su silla al momento de editar, contra sus más naturales instintos, se ha desfigurado completamente. Sube las piernas sobre el asiento y las abraza, ante la necesidad de sentir su propio cuerpo para no perderse dentro del vórtice que son sus emociones.  
Y así pasan los minutos, llora en una habitación cuya única iluminación es la que se desprende de la pantalla de la computadora. Su voz finaliza el largo relato de su sexualidad resonando de fondo. Dan no nota cuando el video termina ni cuando la pantalla se apaga. Está en su propio mundo, rodeado de tristes emociones. Tan sólo él y sus recuerdos.  
Súbitamente un ligero golpe seguido de una preocupada voz rompe el hechizo.  
—Dan, ¿está todo bien?  
Una figura entra en la habitación iluminándola tenuemente al abrir la puerta. Dan sabe muy bien de quién se trata: su amigo, compañero de cuarto, pareja, alma gemela. Phil.  
—Hace ya un tiempo que estás aquí editando y no escuchaba ningún sonido.  
Luego que estas palabras salen de su boca, se percata de la posición en la que se encuentra su compañero. En un instante sus ojos pierden su usual brillo.  
—Cariño, ¿qué sucede? —dice con preocupación en su voz mientras se acerca a su asiento.  
Dan intenta ocultar las lágrimas, responder alguna cosa, hacer alguna broma para enmascarar la realidad, pero le es imposible. El tono de Phil solo habla de amor y ese amor es leña para el fuego que son sus emociones en este momento. Las palabras de Phil son un catalizador que agudizan su llanto. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y Dan no puede hacer nada para detenerlas. ¿Cuán roto podía llegar a estar? ¿Cuánta terapia tendría que hacer para repararse? ¿Cuántos años tendrían que pasar para que los recuerdos no lo afecten de esta manera?.  
—Ven aquí —dice Phil, dando vuelta la silla en la se encuentra acurrucado y le extiende una mano.  
Dan de manera automática, sin pensar en lo que hace, toma la mano que su compañero le ofrece entrelazando sus dedos. Hay una calidez en esos dedos, como si todos los sentimientos de Phil se hubieran transformado en temperatura y se hubieran trasladado hacia el único lugar donde sus cuerpos se tocan.  
Phil tira gentilmente de él y, antes que pueda darse cuenta, Dan se encuentra entre los brazos del otro. Esa calidez se extiende ahora por todo su cuerpo a través de cada uno de los puntos de contacto. La sensación es tan abrumadora y Dan sólo puede continuar llorando, ahora sobre el pecho de su pareja. Phil lo abraza más fuerte trazando pequeños círculos en su cabello. Y se quedan así, abrazados en la tenue oscuridad del cuarto de edición, durante minutos, horas o quién sabe cuánto. El tiempo parece haber perdido todo sentido ante la intensidad de sus emociones. Poco a poco el llanto desgarrador va cediendo, dando lugar a pequeños sollozos, hasta finalizar completamente.  
—Vamos, creo que necesitas una bebida caliente —dice Phil con la que parece ser la voz más suave y dulce del mundo sin detener las tiernas caricias en su cabello.  
Phil deshace el abrazo únicamente para poder tomar su mano y llevarlo fuera de la habitación. Dan se deja guiar en silencio, demasiado agotado por el llanto como para decir alguna cosa; dar alguna explicación a sus lágrimas. Phil no dice nada al respecto, parece dirigirse a la sala de estar pero, a mitad de camino, se detiene para mirar a su compañero.  
—¿Puedes esperar en el sofá mientras preparo algo de beber o…?  
Antes de poder terminar la frase Dan asiente interrumpiendolo, no se siente tan miserable como para no poder estar unos pocos minutos solo en su sala de estar. Phil retoma su camino, nunca soltando la mano del otro, llevándolo hacia el sofá, donde Dan se acomoda en su lugar habitual. Luego que Phil se haya dirigido hacia la cocina, probablemente a prepararles unas tazas de té, Dan prende la televisión. No lo hizo porque haya algún programa que realmente le interese, sino para distraerse y no volver a encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Cambia los canales hasta encontrar una repetición de Bake Off, dejando vagar su mente mientras ve a los concursantes intentar terminar a tiempo su docena de pastelero de eclairs. A decir verdad no le presta demasiada atención, al fin y al cabo es una repetición y con Phil ya han visto todas las temporadas un millar de veces, pero la calma y alegre vibra del programa le ayuda a tranquilizarse y dejar la mente en blanco.  
Antes que el capítulo termine Phil regresa de la cocina cargando una bandeja con no sólo dos tazas de té sino también varias bolsas de diversas golosinas y un bol abarrotado de palomitas de maíz. Sus movimientos son lentos, claramente para compensar su usual torpeza y evitar tropezar en el camino. Luego de acomodar la bandeja en la mesa de café, toma asiento en el sofá al lado de Dan ofreciendole una de las tazas.  
—Ahí tienes —dice luego de que Dan haya tomado la taza—. Tenemos Haribos, malvaviscos, palomitas de maíz…  
Dan toma un sorbo de su té sin despegar los ojos de su pareja ni se percata de la temperatura de la bebida, quemándose el interior de su boca en el proceso.  
—Maldita sea Phil, esto está hirviendo  
—Por supuesto, acabo de prepararlo —responde con una expresión burlona en su rostro—. Tienes que soplarlo primero.  
—Gracias por el aviso —El sarcasmo usual resuena en su tono mientras deja la taza sobre la pequeña mesa y toma un puñado de palomitas de maíz.  
Phil sonríe como única respuesta. Una de esas sonrisas amplias y sinceras que solo él podría dar. Al ver tal expresión una calidez invade su cuerpo, casi como si la sonrisa de su compañero estuviese emitiendo luz y calor. La sensación no es una sorpresa, Phil siempre ha tenido ese efecto en él. Siempre ha podido iluminar su camino y hacerlo olvidar de la gélida tristeza que se amontona en su corazón, con tan simples acciones como preparar una bebida caliente o brindarle una sonrisa sincera.  
Dan se percata que se ha quedado mirándolo fijamente perdido en las emociones que esa expresión le generaron. Rápidamente desvía la mirada al televisor y toma su taza de té para esconder su rostro detrás de ella, sus mejillas tiñéndose levemente de rosa. En realidad no tiene sentido. Hace ya más de una década que se conocen, que son amigos, que son pareja y aún así, en momentos como este en los que está tan vulnerable, no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco y sentirse avergonzado.  
—¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió allá atrás?  
La voz de Phil, grave, preocupada rompe con el silencio sacándolo de su trance.  
—No realmente, no ahora —responde luego de unos segundos, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, no sin antes soplar un poco para no quemarse como la última vez.  
—Okay, podemos hablar cuando quieras —dice Phil con tono conciliador—. ¿Quieres jugar Mario Kart?  
—Querrás decir ganarte.  
—Ya lo deseas, hoy vas a caer.  
Hacer bromas y mofarse amistosamente del otro es mucho más fácil que hablar de sus sentimientos, y Dan agradece que Phil haya dejado el tema. No comenzaron el juego inmediatamente. Al fin y al cabo jugar algo tan competitivo como Mario Kart y tomar té hirviendo al mismo tiempo es una receta para el desastre. En cambio, continuaron viendo la televisión. Al parecer el canal que miraban estaba realizando una maratón de Bake Off, ya que apenas terminó el episodio que Dan había encontrado, empezó otro inmediatamente. Así se mantuvieron durante un buen rato, tomando té y comiendo golosinas mientras veían la televisión en un cómodo silencio.  
Una vez terminadas sus bebidas y ya cansados de ver desafíos de repostería en la televisión, Phil prendió la consola e inició el juego. Mario Kart es uno de los videojuegos que a lo largo de los años se han convertido en una tradición en su hogar. Desde sus épocas en la universidad, sentarse juntos en el sofá y jugar un par de torneos era una de sus actividades favoritas para olvidar el estrés del día. Hay algo casi mágico en cómo al instante de comenzar la carrera todas sus preocupaciones parecían desvanecerse, derretirse entre las bromas y la diversión de dos amigos jugando.  
Y diversión era lo que están teniendo. Alegres y sonoras risas llenan la habitación. Dan lanza alguna que otra maldición cuando Phil logra superarlo. A decir verdad la mayoría de las carreras las gana Dan, no porque el otro fuese malo, pero él es aún mejor. A Phil realmente no le molesta, si sirve para mejorar un poco el ánimo de su amigo entonces bienvenidas eran las derrotas.  
Y así pasan las siguientes horas, jugando videojuegos, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones y responsabilidades. Ambos saben que tienen bastante trabajo por hacer. Dan debería continuar trabajando en su video y Phil aún tiene que filmar el suyo, además de los e-mails que deberían estar respondiendo. Nada de eso es importante ahora. Dan claramente no se estaba sintiendo bien y una de las cosas que aprendieron después de su segundo tour mundial es que su salud, tanto física como mental, tiene que estar siempre antes que su trabajo. Por lo general no era fácil apagar esa voz en sus cabezas que les recordaban todo el tiempo el trabajo pendiente. Sin embargo hoy parecía ser mucho menos molesta que siempre, dejando que la culpa por las responsabilidades abandonadas sea tan sólo una pequeña incomodidad en el rincón más recóndito de sus mentes.  
Al llegar el horario de la cena y sus estómagos gruñiéndoles por algún alimento que no fuesen golosinas, Phil ordena una de sus comidas favoritas, pizza de Domino. Cualquier otro día estarían discutiendo sobre a quién le corresponde hacer el pedido o quién está peor vestido para atender al repartidor. Pero hoy no es un día cualquiera. Phil no dudó ni un segundo en tomar su celular y hacer el pedido, y cuando sonó el timbre indicando que su comida había llegado salió disparado a atenderlo. Dan aprecia el gesto, si bien la tarde jugando videojuegos y comiendo golosinas ayudó para mejorar su humor aún no se siente preparado para tal interacción social. A pesar de saber que su compañero está haciendo todo esto para levantarle el ánimo y que preferiría que no se moviera de su asiento, Dan no puede evitar ayudar, al menos un poco. Entonces decide levantarse del hueco del sofá en el que está recostado hace horas y llevar a la cocina la bandeja con los restos de golosinas y las tazas vacías de té. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer para retribuir todo lo que Phil ha hecho por él durante el día.  
Allí se encuentra, dejando el bol de palomitas en el fregadero y buscando unos vasos y bebidas con que acompañar su cena, cuando Phil regresa con la comida.  
—No era necesario que te encargaras de eso, podía hacerlo yo una vez que hubiera dejado la pizza.  
—No va a matarme levantar una bandeja y preparar un poco de Ribena —El comentario mordaz sale de su boca sin ninguna animosidad.  
—Está bien, pero ahora vuelve para la sala de estar y elige algo para ver —responde con un tono autoritario que no afectaría ni a un niño de cinco años mientras lo empuja fuera de la cocina.  
—¿Alguna sugerencia? —Dan pregunta mientras sale de la habitación rodando sus ojos en una falsa queja.  
—Lo que quieras ver está bien para mi.  
Todo sería mucho más fácil si siempre pudieran mantenerse en ese ida y vuelta de comentarios sarcásticos y disgusto fingido, de bromas simples pero efectivas. Si tan sólo pudiera evitar episodios como el de hoy. Si tan sólo Phil se hartara de ser siempre tan amable con él y de preocuparse por su bienestar. Pero sabe muy bien que eso no es verdad, no desea que Phil deje de ser amable con él, ni tampoco lo cree posible a este punto. Inclusive cuando ambos están estresados a más no poder y pelean por las cosas más insignificantes, Phil nunca ha dejado de apoyarlo. Es decir, ha retrasado su propia salida del closet a toda su audiencia durante años esperando a que él se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro para hacerlo, respetando sus tiempos y nunca presionandolo. ¿Acaso existe mayor señal de apoyo que esa? Todos estos pensamientos cruzan por su mente mientras, ya sentado otra vez en el sofá, busca algún programa o película para acompañar su cena.  
Cuando Phil regresa a la sala de estar con la gran caja de pizza en sus manos, puede verse en la televisión las primeras imágenes de una película.  
—¿Miyasaki?  
—El viaje de Chihiro —Dan responde volteando su rostro para ver a su pareja—. ¿Está bien?  
—Por supuesto, lo que quieras ver.  
Phil deja la comida sobre la mesa de café justo en medio de los vasos, ahora llenos de Ribena, que Dan trajo de la cocina. Sin mayor ceremonia comienzan a comer mientras miran la bella animación de Studio Ghibli, haciendo algunos comentarios de la película o rememorando momentos de sus viajes a Japón. La velada es simple y reconfortante, exáctamente lo que Dan necesita. La grasosa comida basura, no por eso menos deliciosa. La película vista tantas veces, al punto de casi saberse de memoria los diálogos. La suave y cálida presencia de Phil a su lado. Todo este cúmulo de cosas cotidianas ayudan a relajarlo y a eliminar esa tensión que reposaba en su cuerpo.  
Para cuando ha terminado de cenar y su estómago no podría recibir ni una sola porción adicional de pizza, la relajación ha tomado por completo su cuerpo. En ese momento lo único que quiere es reposar su cuerpo sobre el de Phil y dejarse llevar por esa sensación de paz y quietud. Sin detenerse a pensar en ello se acomoda más cerca de su compañero. Phil desvía la mirada del televisor por tan sólo un segundo. Es lo que le toma darse cuenta de lo que Dan quiere y, sin mediar palabra, extiende su brazo rodeándolo con él y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Dan reposa su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja y continúan viendo la película en silencio. No mucho tiempo después el cansancio se apodera de todo su ser, dejándose arrullar por el vaivén que el pecho de Phil hace al respirar y el relajado sonido de sus latidos.  
—Dan —Una cariñosa caricia en su mejilla acompaña la suave voz que lo despierta—, ya es tarde, es mejor ir a la cama.  
Al abrir los ojos nota que la televisión está apagada, claramente la película terminó mientras dormía.  
—No me quiero mover —responde arrastrando las palabras a causa del sueño y entierra su rostro en el pecho de Phil. La mano que previamente acarició su rostro para despertarlo ahora se posa sobre su cabeza jugando con los rizos de su cabello.  
—Vamos, si duermes aquí mañana estarás todo el día quejándote del dolor de espalda.  
Phil tiene razón, el sofá no es incómodo pero no está hecho para que dos personas de su tamaño duerman la noche entera en él. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de disfrutar las caricias en su cabello, lentamente se levanta del sofá y, guiados por Phil, se retiran de la sala de estar. Los restos de su cena siguen sobre la mesa de café y al menos deberían llevarlos a la cocina, pero Dan no tiene la energía para hacer algo al respecto y Phil parece no haberse dado cuenta. Será un problema para Dan y Phil del futuro entonces.  
Una vez que salen de la sala de estar, fueron a prepararse para ir a dormir. Primero se cepillan los dientes uno al lado del otro en el baño y, ya una vez en la habitación, se cambian a sus ropas para dormir. Dan queda sólo en su ropa interior y Phil en unos horribles pantalones de pijama con motivo de emoticones. Phil se encuentra bostezando durante todo el proceso y luego que ambos ocupen sus lugares bajo las sábanas le da un pequeño beso de buenas noches y se da vuelta. Dan yace allí, acostado en su lado de la cama en la oscuridad de la habitación, completamente desvelado. Si bien, hasta hace unos pocos momentos, estaba agotado y su cuerpo únicamente le requería descansar, al momento en que su cabeza se apoya sobre la almohada, todo el cansancio parece haber desaparecido. Luego de un rato de intentar obligarse a dormir sin ningún éxito, los recuerdos vuelven para atormentarlo. Esa vorágine de emociones que había logrado apaciguar gracias a las distracciones de su novio vuelve a hacerse presente. No puede tener un episodio como el de hoy otra vez, estas cosas no deberían seguir afectándolo.  
—Es siempre esa palabra —dice rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. La angustia colorea su voz.  
—¿Qué cosa? —Phil responde con una voz adormecida mientras se da vuelta para poder ver el rostro de su pareja. Claramente estaba cerca de dormirse y Dan siente un poco de culpa por interrumpir su descanso.  
—Gay, esa palabra. Cada vez que la escucho me trae malos recuerdos… —Su voz reduce su volumen con cada palabra hasta volverse un fino hilo.  
— ¿Es eso lo que sucedió hoy?  
Dan asiente.  
—¿Quieres hablarme al respecto?  
Dan asiente otra vez. Intenta buscar las palabras que decir, cómo explicarle a Phil todo lo que significan esas tres letras para él. El silencio se extiende en la habitación, pero Phil no le insta a seguir ni continúa preguntando, solamente lo mira. Lo mira y espera.  
—Cuando escucho esa palabra… No, mejor dicho, cuando me escucho diciendo esa palabra. Cuando recuerdo… Bueno, tú sabes. Pienso en todo lo que solían decirme y usar esa palabra para definir esta parte de mí es como si les estuviera dando la razón, como si estuviera validando sus palabras, sus insultos. Es estúpido que me siga afectando, lo sé.  
—No Dan —Phil lo interrumpe—. No es estúpido, tus sentimientos no son estúpidos. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirlos.  
—Santo cielo Phil, ya casi tengo 28 años, debería haber superado esto hace tiempo.  
—No creo que eso funcione así. No creo que haya un momento específico en la vida al cual lleguemos y de repente todos nuestros problemas y traumas se solucionen —Su mano se acerca a su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente—. Estas cosas toman tiempo, y sé que has recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí. Y tú también lo sabes… Yo sé que lo sabes.  
Phil lo mira directamente a los ojos, con una intensidad que raramente puede verse en él. Sus ojos, normalmente celestes con algunos reflejos verdosos son, en la oscuridad de la habitación, dos profundos lagos azules. Dos profundos lagos que solo reflejan amor y comprensión. Dos profundos lagos en los que Dan podría ahogarse. Ahogarse en los sentimientos que de ellos irradian.  
—Lo sé, tienes razón —responde finalmente—. Mi terapeauta me ha dicho cosas similares… Cómo todos tenemos nuestros propios tiempos para sanarnos y procesar cosas.  
—Deberías escucharle —Phil dice con su voz calma—. Sabe de lo que habla.  
—Lo sé.  
No es que Phil haya dicho mucho o le haya revelado algún increible secreto para la felicidad o para superar sus traumas. No es así de fácil. Pero sus palabras parecen tener un efecto tranquilizador. Le ayudan a apaciguar las feroces voces en su cabeza; a mantener los recuerdos alejados. Con el cansancio retornando a su cuerpo, un gran bostezo se escapa de su boca.  
—Durmamos —Phil dice viendo el agotamiento en los ojos de Dan—. ¿Está bien?  
Dan asiente y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a su pareja, pero acercándo su cuerpo  
—Abrazame.  
Una ligera risita se escucha en la habitación y uno de los brazos de Phil se ciñe a su cintura.  
—Phil… —Logra decir antes de caer rendido por el cansancio—. Gracias.  
El brazo que se encuentra sobre su cintura lo atrae más cerca.  
—Cuando lo necesites —susurra leve en su oreja.  
Acurrucados juntos se dejan llevar por el sueño, olvidando las preocupaciones y malos recuerdos. Ya habrá tiempo para ellos el día de mañana.


End file.
